The 2nd Sith War an invisble war part 2
by Khawk
Summary: Aaron and Trisha are coming back in the Academy, The Ebon Hawk will land on Khar Shian. Kira will enter the Academy. Action Packed, quiet a bit of violence.


**The Canyon – Khar Shian**

Trisha checked the swoop to make sure nothing was damaged or if she could find any traps, you can never be too careful in Sith territory and she knew quiet a few students who would love to place a mine on the swoop.

The swoop looked to be in good shape, and it looked like nothing touched the bike while they were in the caves.

Aaron jumped on the swoop taking the front seat, Trisha took the back seat. Off they went. The sun was coming up in a minute on Khar Shian, the way back to the academy was way easier, it wasn't dark and there was no fog.

After a few minutes the academy came into view. There was a guard at the back door. Aaron stopped, Trisha equipped the visor. "Who is it?" Aaron asked.

"Don't worry its Jag. He wouldn't mind our little adventure".

The swoop came close to the academy. Aaron parked it a 500 metres away from the entrance. Aaron, Trisha and Lanyyyr made there way back.

"Hi Jag" "Hi Jag", Aaron and Trisha said.

"Gone on a little adventure guys" Jag asked.

"Yeah, was pretty worthwhile, we found some crystals and we also killed a lot of creatures" Aaron replied.

"That's good work guys" Jag replied.

**On board the Ebon Hawk**

"Time to bring us into the atmosphere" Revan said.

"Better land at the spaceport, it's pretty close to the academy and with all the rocks there isn't really a better place to land the Hawk" Kira said.

"I suppose you better ask for permission to dock, if they pick me up they will probably blast us out of the sky" Revan replied.

Kira simply nodded.

A comm. transmission came in: "This is Khar Shian Spaceport to incoming freighter, please transmit your ID code and signature."

"This is Kira Dracus on the Silver Zephyr ID code is: I - ninety six - nine sixty seven – five twenty one."

"Roger that Silver Zephyr. Let me check your ship's registry" the flight controller responded.

After 10 seconds a reply came "Your ship is registered as one of Vogga the Hutt's cargo ships from Nar Shaddaa, are you working for him Miss Dracus?"

"Your registry is correct but no I don't work for Vogga. I got it from him as part of a deal. When I took care of Go-To which was one of Vogga's rivals he offered me this ship."

"Okay, yes I see. Next, what is your business with the Sith?"

"As if I could be any more obvious, I have come to join you. You want to see my invitation as well?" Kira spat.

"Okay, no problem Miss Dracus, you are clear to land in docking bay 2."

"Thank you flight control, I will proceed to docking bay 2."

"The Silver Zephyr" Revan asked.

"Yeah, when my friends rescued me from Go-To T3 stole a blank transponder card from Vogga's warehouse and Atton ordered a Sullastan to change our ID signature with it.

They used it to let the Ebon Hawk be snapped up by Go-To's yacht and thanks to some help from Bao Dur this ship can be designated both as the Ebon Hawk and the Silver Zephyr."

Revan smiled "Looks like you know how to cover your tracks, good work Kira."

**The Sith Academy**

"Now let's have a look at these things" Aaron was very enthusiastic.

"Come on, let's get to my room" Trisha said.

Aaron took the crystal out of his pocket. "Wow" Trisha was amazed.

"Dim the lights for a second, now would you?"

Trisha did so.

"But what would it do? I have never seen anything like this. This isn't an ordinary lightsaber crystal" Trisha said.

"Well, I guess we can probably find out from one of these holocrons" Aaron said.

Trisha came closer, she whispered "But not now."

"You're right honey" Aaron whispered even softer.

Aaron then made his way to his room.

**Docking Bay 2**

"Now be careful Kira."

"Yes, yes, are you trying to be my father, I said I can handle it."

"Look, you know this place will be crawling with Sith and I don't want anything to happen to Trisha or her friend. We came here for a reason, remember!"

"Yes, and now I see your, no I admit, our weakness. We both left our friends behind because they only provide a weakness, and here you are telling me that you don't want anything to happen to Trisha, her friend and maybe me and my weakness, well, it would probably be you Revan. I care for you too, you know that."

"I am sor.." Revan didn't finish and Kira placed her finger on his mouth.

"I know" Kira said.

"Look, take HK with you" Revan said.

HK-47 responded "Statement: I would be delighted to end the lives of meatbags master Kira, and beyond that I could also open any locked doors, repair turrets, droids and manipulate the environment with computers as you know".

Kira smiled "Okay good, let's go."

A few heavy boots clanked close to Aaron's quarters. First there was a hard knock. "Yes who is it" Aaron said. "It's Radek. The Master wants to speak with you."

"About what" Aaron's aggressive reply came. He didn't like it at all, he knew enough about master Arath's temperaments.

"To congratulate you, you ungrateful rebel scum" Radek was quiet angry.

"Now come on, or I'll slam your door down and take you there myself. You know the master wouldn't forgive any disobedient students".

"All right, all right, I am coming." Aaron quickly took his Dark jedi robes and his lightsaber. The crystal and holocrons were still in his robe.

Radek and Aaron went down the hall to the masters chambers. When Aaron walked along Trisha's room he said out loud: "What does the master want to congratulate me about" enough to get Trisha's attention.

Radek grasped Aaron by the neck and said "No more of that shit, you hear me."

Aaron nodded in Radek's big hands and when he was released he recovered a moment from his grasp.

Trisha immediately knew what was going on and said for herself "This isn't good" she went for her Dark Jedi robe and lightsaber.

She also equipped her Eriadu stealth belt and her Arkanian Energy shield. She didn't like the idea of fighting Arath but if it was needed to save Aaron she would, and take out Radek too she thought. But she was aware of the danger no doubt. It would be a fierce battle she had to face, if this was necessary.

Radek walked into master Arath's chambers, Aaron beside him.

Arath turned his chair, he whore a robe, a masters robe no doubt but there was something different about it from the casual Sith masters robe. "Ah, apprentice Jast" he spoke.

"You wonder why I brought you here I sense in you."

"Yes master" he said. Aaron was not easily afraid but Arath gave him a creepy feeling. It was the third time he had to come forward. The first two times he had to come it was for his lack of discipline. But now, it was somehow different he knew.

"Well Aaron, you would be delighted to know that this time I didn't bring you here for your lack of discipline. It seems you never learn that but I brought you here, as my commander said to congratulate you."

"Please, have a seat" Arath made a gesture to the seat beside him.

Arath pulled out a small display and set it on the table in front of them. He pushed a button to begin playback of the recording he got from Radek.

Aaron watched the recording, saw himself in the cave, the holocrons the HK-50 and how he managed to destroy it, how he jumped out of the cave and how a shyrak spotted the camera and bit it, ending the recording.

"Now, this wasn't the only things you had to do, I know" Arath said.

"This crystal and those holocrons were protected by a Terentatek and the cave is protected by shyraks. We also placed a couple of mines. Hmm, you have done well to pass this test" Arath said. This statement made Aaron relax a bit. "Well, thank you" he said relieved.

When Trisha made her way up to the master's chamber she scanned if anyone was in the room close to the lift. There were a lot of people. Damn, she thought. Danger always comes at the worst moments.

At the front entrance of the Sith academy Kira approached a guard. If she was to do anything peaceful, it was entering the academy. Though she would love to just kill the guard and enter the academy she knew it wasn't the thing to do.

"Please state your name and business" the guard said.

Kira simply answered the way the guard wanted "I am Kira Dracus, I was invited to join you. Some Sith Master gave me this datapad."

The guard inspected it and Kira thought she saw his look to be impressed but it was difficult to make out from under his helmet.

"And what did you want to do in the academy he asked. You want to train?" It was more a personal question then a request but Kira liked to make some fun. She said: "To kill your master and take his place." This amused the guard and he laughed at her. He then opened the door. It was his last mistake. Kira saw three other students who, judging by their looks, had heard the entire conversation. She said to the guard "Don't you dare laugh at me" and she did what she had wanted to do. She killed him. The guard tried to breath but off course he was no way a match for Kira, her force kill choked his breath in seconds. He was death.

Kira looked at the three students, two of them were quiet amazed but the middle one said: "So, a new woman comes into our academy and a most ambitious one as well. You think you could just come in here and do what no one ever could huh. Take the masters place you think."

"Well, as you just killed one of our guards and made your intentions I think the master rewards me well if I'll just kill you" he said and went for his lightsaber.

Kira replied "You are welcome to try."

With that the student ignited his lightsaber, a red blade flashed and he run forward a few steps. Kira didn't ignite her lightsaber and, just as she did with the guard, used force kill on the student. The student felt her grip and almost hurt himself with his lightsaber when he tried to break free of her grip. Then Kira released him a bit and said "You wish to say something?"

The student gurgled "pllttteeaa, mmmmeeerrrrr." "Ah you wish to beg for mercy" Kira said in a very nice voice. The student made some sort of a nod.

Then she said "Well it isn't really the way of the Sith to give anyone any mercy but since I am nice today, all right" she released him almost fully. This confused the other students and they went a bit angry. But it made a relief to Kira's 'victim'.

"Death!" was Kira's next short phrase and she choked her victim hard. His eyes went completely in horror when he died and fell to the ground "is quiet merciful", Kira finished her sentence.

This made the other students quiet happy and they made an evil grin.

"Now, anyone else wants to challenge me."

"No" the left student said "You are just cool. Nice work killing Jorad."

"I am Steven and this is Dern, it's nice to meet you" Steven said.

Kira made a sharp whistle which signalled HK-47, the droid showed up and stepped beside her.

"Well Steven and Dern, I am Kira and this is my assassin droid."

"I think I can use your help here" Kira said to the students. "What can we do for you Kira" Dern asked.

"I would like to make a call to the entire building except for the master's chambers" Kira said.

"I can help you with that" Steven replied. "Here, the computer can be made free for communications. The guards know the code. He hesitated; I do know half of the code."

HK said: "Statement: Just hack the machine meatbag". Steven then said: "O, sure, sure, you got two spikes."

HK gave him two spikes and Steven got to work. In a minute he was done. "The console is all yours madam."

Arath stood up and said "Now, about your reward. You must know that no one ever succeeded in finishing this test. I am delighted to see someone could do it hmmm…"

"But I think you didn't do this alone, did you" Arath cursed close to Aaron. Aaron could smell Arath's breathing and turned his head to the right, away from Arath.

"Yes, I can sense it. You worked together with apprentice Vale. I should have known that you would never do a task on your own as you should but you where never one to follow our rules" Arath spat.

"And now you found one of our best kept secrets hmm…. .It could provide you great power" Arath said with a sort of questioning tone.

Aaron had enough and spat back "You got anything useful to say or did you just drag me here for your own twisted personal entertainment."

"Ah feisty" Arath mumbled.

"If you had a little bit more respect I would have shared our secret with you."

The room became silent for a moment. Aaron thought about making an insult when Arath interrupted: "But since you have never obeyed our rules, I'll make sure that you wouldn't trade our secret with anyone else."

"You would probably find out the secret anyway" Arath said with a reassuring tone. With that Arath ignited his lightsaber and moved towards Aaron.

On the academy ground floor a comm. signal came through: "This is Kira Dracus. I have entered your academy and I am going to kill your master Arath and take his place." This made almost everyone laugh. "I am pretty sure that if one of you are able to strike me down, your master will reward you well. I do warn you however, she turned to Steven and said: "Steven, please tell them what I did."" Now it was Steven who spoke: "Hi fellow students, this is Steven. I was at the entrance when Mistress Kira entered the academy and first killed guard Dex. Then, Jorad threatened her and she choked the life out of him without much effort, she gave him the opportunity to attack her. Jorad did take the opportunity at first but when Kira choked him he begged for mercy, a foolish mistake." Then Kira came back on the comm. and said: "And I am not going to give any of you any mercy either. Fight if you will, I wouldn't like to come face to face with a bunch of cowards after I am done. If you are loyal to me however, I shall promise you great power."

Trisha, still waiting for the right moment to sneak into master Arath's place overheard the signal. She thought "Now, it is happening". It caused quiet a stir among the students, guards, everyone. Some waited for "the new arrival" to appear and plan to swear loyalty to Kira, some others went to the entrance, lightsabers ignited. Most of the guards were loyal to Arath.

The ruse was enough for Trisha to sneak into the elevator. She activated her Eriadu Stealth belt and went in.

Before Arath could strike, Aaron quickly jumped out of his seat, he went 3 metres in the air and made a roll away from Arath and ignited his lightsaber. He landed 5 metres away from his opponent.

"Impressive" Arath said. "Come, take me" Arath gave Aaron the opportunity.

Aaron quickly jumped to Arath and made a power attack, Arath parried it. Arath then attacked with a fast flurry but Aaron parried the attack. It was clear that Arath underestimated Aaron. He didn't know Aaron had learned how to counter lightsaber attacks before he entered the academy, in the days when he was still smuggling with his father.

Arath gave a mere second to give Aaron an opportunity of attack when he set up for another attack, Aaron took the moment to make a powerful blow to the under part of Arath's lightsaber. It caught him off balance and kicked him back a meter. Momentarily disoriented Aaron made another attack and this time to go for Arath's right arm. Arath made an attempt to block Aaron's attack but it was weak. Arath's lightsaber burned a small wound in his upper arm while the grip of his lightsaber failed. The lightsaber went down and, unfortunately for Arath, it didn't switch off. The blade went through his hand, his hand was burned and his index finger was cut of. He was lucky he didn't loose more. He felt a lot of pain.

Then it was Aaron who said: "You should have known, never to underestimate your opponent." Aaron hesitated to strike him down, it made him fell uneasy.

It was just the moment Arath had hoped for. "You coward" he spat and made a force wave which caused Aaron to fall back. His lightsaber switched off and hit a railing. He almost rolled over it but he was just in time to grab a hold of it. Had he not done that, he would have fallen on a floor 30 metres lower.

When Trisha made her way to the master's chambers she still had her stealth belt activated. She spotted commander Radek at the door. She tried to mind trick him to leave his post but nothing happened. "O no, his implant is in" she thought. "Okay, the hard way then" she moved closer and activated her lightsaber. Her stealth field dropped, the tip of her purple blade was an inch from Radek's neck.

"Would you please open the door commander Radek" she said.

Radek noticed that Trisha had stretched her arm so she couldn't just strike at him and said aloud: "NO" and pulled out his Sith Tremor Sword. He moved back and to the right to get away from Trisha's lightsaber and then made a very aggressive attack towards Trisha's head. This was easily countered by Trisha and since she knew that Radek's implant was not able to disrupt a stasis field she made an effort to catch him. It failed. Then Radek spat "You think your dumb tricks work on me little girl."

Trisha didn't quiet answer the question and tried to divert his attention by saying "Perhaps you should pay more attention on what goes on behind the door" when Trisha heard some noise. She was worried however because if she heard it right, it sounded like Aaron was in trouble.

Radek however was momentarily caught of guard when he turned his head which enabled Trisha to make a quick strike to Radek's neck.

Her lightsaber made short work of the helmet and Radek's head fell of his body.

"Now quickly open the door" Trisha thought. She tried to open it, but it was locked. "Damn" she said. When she examined Radek's corpse she found a security spike on his belt. She took it and said: "Let's make this quick."

When another Sith student fell to Kira's lightsaber she turned and saw three students, 2 women and one Twilek male, all with red lightsabers ignited and ready.

"Ah, so some of you are actually working together" Kira said.

One of the Sith woman spoke. "I am Sonya, I am one of Master Arath most favourite students", her hair was silver, she had quiet a few creases on her face and her gleaming eyes indicated that she was quiet a bit evil, even compared to the other students Kira had already slain.

"Stand down" Sonya said. "This is a battle you can't win."

"O, that so, well maybe we will see if this is a battle you can win" Kira said and launched a wave of force lightning which caught Sonya and the other woman by surprise.

Sonya let out a yell of pain and fell to the ground.

The Twilek male tried to close the gap between Kira and him but HK-47 activated his molten cannon. It caught his robe which burned and later burned his flesh. The Twilek cried out in horror and HK brought up his rifle and blasted a hole in the twilek's head.

The second dark jedi woman was quick in recovering from Kira's lightning attack, Sonya had taken most and the woman tried to strike down Kira with her lightsaber. She was no match for Kira who easily blocked her attack and then Kira's made an incredibly fast stroke with very little effort she went for the woman's neck. She slashed through the flesh leaving a death body. Only Sonya was left.

A second wave of Force lightning made Sonya's cry even worse. It was clear Kira enjoyed to torture her. She said: "You wonder if I could win. Come on, we will see if you could win" she launched a third Force lightning attack which looked like to devastate Sonya completely.

Kira gave Sonya a minute to recover. She finally managed "I am sorry, you are strong, I beg you please, mercy. I will do anything you ask."

"You ask for mercy. Okay, sure" Kira said nicely. Sonya thought she would live but it was ended when Kira thrust her lightsaber into her heart.

"No more suffering for you, Sonya. Quiet merciful" Kira said.

HK-47 replied: "Exclamation: I so enjoy it when you act like this."

Kira made her way up to the main hall to get to Master Arath's chambers when she spotted 4 guards to her right. There were 3 up front and 1 in the back, two of the front guards aimed their carbines at Kira while the middle one hesitated and aimed his blaster rifle on the rear guard. He shot the guard in the head. This confused the right guard and he brought his carbine to the right to stop the middle guard's attack. It was to late however when he caught two blaster bolts in his heart.

The only remaining guard fired a few shots at Kira who easily deflected them back to him.

The guard who helped Kira lifted of his helmet and a tough build face appeared. "You're a Mandalorian" Kira said with some assurance.

"Yeah, when Mandalore told me you left known space he foresaw you could use some help. Funny, we find each other out here again. Let me introduce myself, I am Xarga, the one in charge of the training facility. We have met before on Dxun."

Kira smiled and said: "Yeah, I remember, it's good to meet you again Xarga."

"Mind if I join you. I know all access codes in this place and on the spaceport as well and you could use an extra blaster".

"No problem, mate. Let's get to the masters chamber" Kira said.

Arath got up. He was still injured from his burned right hand and index finger sliced off. He cursed himself for trying to battle Aaron with his average lightsaber skills. Aaron was build to be a lightsaber warrior, it showed.

Arath called his lightsaber to his left hand. He could still fight no doubt but first he had to get rid of that swine called Aaron Jast. He saw Aaron's lightsaber, not a masterpiece at all, still lying in front of him, on the floor in front of the railing. He picked it up "Hmm, that's all. I had thought you would make a better one yourself; can't even place crystals in the hilt, bah". Arath spat.

Aaron, still hanging on the railing with both hands didn't want to know what happened next. Arath would most likely just snap his head of, if he didn't do something.

Arath threw his lightsaber down. It fell to the ground and made a clank, the sound coming from it, it looked like it broke.

Damn, Aaron thought, now there was no way to fight him.

He tried to summon the force to at least jump away from his peculiar situation. It didn't work.

But then, a door clicked and opened. This caught Arath's attention and he saw Trisha, lightsaber ignited standing in the door opening.

"Step away from him" she demanded.

"So, the red head has come to rescue her friend" Arath said.

"Red head, little girl, is that what you Sith think of an insult you ugly Red devil's worm. You must have been lying in volcano field for a little to long". Trisha said.

"You think you funny hah. Well, let's just see". Arath send out a force wave in Trisha's direction. Trisha was pushed back, but just a little, she remained in balance. This surprised Arath.

"Your powers are not so effective against me Red Devil". Trisha then threw her lightsaber towards Arath, meant to get him away from Aaron. Arath evaded the incoming blade and ignited his own lightsaber in his left hand. Trisha summoned her lightsaber back to her hand and activated the Arkanian energy shield she had equipped.

She jumped forward and landed a meter in front of Arath and made a flurry attack. Arath, still able to fight well with his left hand parried her attack and made a move towards Trisha's left arm. She spotted it just in time to block it with her saber, but it was a close call. If she had not activated her shield, it would have burned her robe and it would have made a cut in her arm.

She stepped back and extended her saber to the double phased length. She gripped it with both hands.

"Ah, quiet a defensive weapon" Arath said.

"But not against this" Arath released a wave of Force lightning. It was sucked up by both Trisha's lightsaber and the Arkanian shield which now gave up most power.

Trisha activated the shield again "3 times left" she said.

"Hmm, time for something different" Arath said but before he made his attempt Trisha made her attack with the double phased lightsaber which got Arath on the defensive and it pushed him back all the way to platform on the other end of his chamber.

Aaron who had witnessed the attack tried to summon the force again. This time it worked and he launched himself out of his position and landed safe. He scanned the environment and saw Radek's body at the door opening. Trisha killed him, he knew. He picked up Radek's Sith Tremor sword. "Better this than nothing" he said.

On the platform Arath had activated the automatic turrets which targeted Trisha and forced her to duck out of the way. She switched her lightsaber to normal length to be able to deflect blaster bolts. She deflected two of the bolts but they went wide and Trisha then rolled away to duck behind one of the larger pillars.

Arath choose the moment to choose a different kind of attack and took the opportunity to lift a plasteel cylinder and threw it towards the pillar where Trisha was hiding.

It caused the pillar to shudder, it release a few stones. One landed on Trisha's leg. "Are you doing well, my little red head" he asked proudly.

"Why don't you come over here and find out, you coward" Trisha spat back.

"Need turrets and crates to defend your self huh."

Aaron made his way to the platform but was stopped when one of the guards, Xarga, an assassin droid and a woman he did not recognized appeared from the second lift.

Xarga said: "Aaron, where is Arath." "He is up on the platform and he got Trisha pinned down with his turrets activated. I got to help her" Aaron worriedly explained. Then Kira stopped him and said "We got to help her."

After Kira ignited her orange lightsaber she said: "Just follow my lead". She then used the force to speed up toward the platform. The turrets picked up Kira and acquired lock. They only fired to be destroyed by their own lasers when Kira almost effortlessly blocked them and send them back to the point of origin.

The turrets went dead and Kira walked to Arath.

"So, you must be the Master of this academy, Arath, I believe" Kira said.

"What, who are you" was all Arath said.

"O, I am the one who is coming to replace you. I noticed that your students where not very well trained. Such power in the force and you gave them so little training. It didn't take much effort to just suck up there force energy and end their lives. To afraid they would become to powerful" Kira said.

"You see what just happened" Arath said weakly.

"This guy just burned my right hand and snapped of my finger."

"As he should" Kira said.

There was a pause for a moment. "Enough words, it's time to decide who will take up the leadership of this academy" Kira said. Arath and Kira both ignited their lightsabers.

Arath summoned the force and tried to throw a footlocker towards Kira but Kira saw it coming and just split it in two.

The next attempt was only weak when he launched a force wave. It didn't even caught Kira off balance.

Then Kira made her attack and swung her lightsaber with incredible speed towards Arath. He blocked the first and second attack but the third attack was fatal to him. Kira's lightsaber blow landed on his head and split it in two. The next thing Kira felt was a massive wave of force energy strengthening her body.

It was far different from what she experienced when she ended the lives of the masters Vrook, Kavar and Zez Kai Ell. It was powerful, but it also changed her, made her power feel completely different.

Trisha who got up saw when Arath's life was ended. She spotted how Kira 'changed'. Her hair became blond, it was grey, her eyes had a glowing red in it; they were yellow. Her black eyelids became even darker black and some of her grey creases became kind of purple.

Her skin also changed from grey to the normal white skin color she always had.

Kira said: "This…"

"You changed" Xarga stated.

HK-47 began: "Exclamation: When you took the force out of the red organic meatbag, you have taken some of his appearance Master Kira."

Trisha said "I have never seen or heard of anything like this."

She then said: "Hmm, sorry, I don't believe we have met. I am Trisha Vale and this is my friend Aaron Jast."

"Hello Trisha, I am Kira. I have come to take over the Academy and to save you."

"Well, thanks for that" Trisha said.

Kira asked "What got you into trouble."

Aaron searched in his pockets and took out the crystal.

"I think it has something to do with this" he said.

Kira recognized the crystal and knew that was the thing they came for.

"Exactly the thing we came for. You two, pick up all your belongings and head to the space port, docking bay 2. Xarga, HK, go with them. You have seen the last of your days within the academy. In docking bay 2, a ship will be ready for you to leave. Revan stayed on that ship."

"You're with Revan" Trisha said.

"Yeah Trisha, and in case you don't think I know, take your nighthunter with you. He will grow very bored without you" Kira said.

"Sure, and thanks for the help Kira" Trisha said.

"Thanks for saving us from Arath" Aaron said.

"No problem" was Kira's response.

She then handed back the crystal to Aaron. This confused Aaron and he said: "You are returning the crystal? I thought the Sith only cared about themselves."

"One Sith is not the same as another. I got some other plans then your old master." She responded.

Aaron nodded and went back to the lift where Trisha, Xarga and HK were waiting.

Kira took the moment to examine Arath's corpse, she took of his robe. "Hmm, nice one" she said.

The body was quiet red and when then she examined his blood it wasn't quiet red, it had some purple elements in it. When she had time, she would meditate and determine her 'change'.

On the ground floor Trisha, Aaron, Xarga and HK went to the training room. They noticed that Martha, the beast tender was still asleep.

Xarga laughed "That one is sleeping like a rock" he said.

"I didn't know my mind trick has such a long effect on some. She must be asleep for 14 hours now" Trisha claimed. Trisha moved in and made her way to Lanyyyr. When she made her way back she wanted to have some fun. She wanted to wake up Martha. She picked up a bin and walked to the tap. She opened the tap and a litre of water was in the bin. She walked back to Martha and just splashed the cold water into her face.

Martha was then instantly awake and shouted: "wwwaaaahhh."

Xarga could not hold it any longer and said "When a battle couldn't wake you up, we thought this was the only option to make you awake, you old fat Hutt."

Martha then spotted Trisha and the bin she carried. She said angrily: "Trisha! You again, whenever you do this to me again I promise I shall get you into the torture room, there you will feel my wrath."

This made everyone laugh.

Trisha said amused: "Well, maybe you could tell the master what I just did. I only waked you up. Some exciting things happened in here you see. She paused for a moment and then said: You must be hungry."

HK interjected: "Statement I have seen many forms of useless organic meatbags but this one is a prime example."

Query: "Couldn't we just kill her uhh, Trisha. Master won't have a use for her anyway."

Aaron and Trisha simultaneously replied: "No HK!"

Aaron also realised that Martha wouldn't know that Arath was dead and said to Martha's: "I guess you should tell Arath what Trisha just did. Oh, and eh also tell him I think he is a jerk."

Martha replied angry: "Oh I will, It will mean you will both get into the torture chambers. Then we will see how much you like force lightning."

They all just laughed and walked away. Trisha just waved and said: "Bye, Martha."

Aaron and Trisha picked up their belongings from their chambers. Aaron found his lightsaber. The lens was broken and it looked like the emitter was damaged too. The crystal and the energy cell however looked liked to be undamaged. Aaron just hooked it up at his belt. He thought about repairing it later.

The way to the spaceport was, thanks to Xarga's codes and rank pretty easy. One guard was a little bit perceptive, that's when Trisha came in and she force persuaded the guard to go on his way.

**Docking bay 2**

On board the Ebon Hawk Revan had his comlink on, he heard: "Yeah, Atton can probably be found on Nar Shaddaa. You should start there. And Bao Dur, well, he is probably on Telos. If you cannot find him in the Polar region, talk to Chodo Habat of the Ithorians and mention my name, he probably can help you. He's a force sensitive, Kira out."

Revan switched of the comlink and waited for the others to come. When Trisha boarded the Ebon Hawk, she almost cried "Revan" and went in his arms.

"I am glad you're safe" Revan said. They were both very happy.

Revan saw Aaron entering the main hold and introduced himself: "Hi, I am Revan, you must be Aaron. It's nice to finally meet you" he said.

"Likewise Revan, if you didn't send Kira to bail us out we would have been in a whole lot of trouble."

Revan thought about this since it wasn't really his idea. He said: "Yeah, well it was her idea to do it the way she did. We have some differences, you know." This got Aaron's attention.

"But I am sure you didn't come here to listen to such boring stuff, we better get the engine started, shall we" Revan said.

Trisha agreed with a nod but Aaron said: "Actually, I would like to know."

"Well sure, but we can talk about it later" Revan replied.

When Xarga entered the Ebon Hawk Revan said: "Xarga, I must thank you for your help. Kira contacted me and asked me to send you back to the academy. She needs you there for security measures."

"That's what I expected. No problem Revan, the Academy will have a lot better time under Kira's leadership."

He left the Ebon Hawk and the docking bay and Revan went to the cockpit and prepared the Ebon Hawk for launch.


End file.
